For example, JP-5782424-B discloses a rear portion structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle, where an outer periphery of a tail light is surrounded by a rear end portion of a rear cowl as viewed in a back view of a vehicle.
As disclosed in JP-5782424-B, in the structure where the tail light is surrounded by a rear end portion of a rear cowl, the structure of a rear end portion of rear cowl has a shape which traces a profile of the tail light as viewed in a back view. As a result, each time the tail light is changed to a different type, it is necessary to adjust the rear portion structure of the vehicle to the tail light by changing the structure of the rear cowl. That is, the profile of the tail light forms a shape of a rear portion of the vehicle.
However, there has been a demand for lowering a manufacturing cost and hence, it is desirable to provide the structure where the rear portion structure of the vehicle can be used as it is without modification as much as possible even when the tail light is changed in shape due to a change in a type of vehicle, for example.